1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a drug delivery system without any active principle, and more particularly to a drug carrier and a method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to the desired therapeutic effect of a drug or medication, a side effect usually occurs and is regarded as an undesirable secondary effect. Take chemotherapeutic agents for example, the powerful drug toxicity not only kills rapidly growing cancer cells but also harm perfectly healthy cells, which seriously damages the immune system of patients. Accordingly, target therapy and drug delivery systems are developing in recent years to deliver drugs to the lesion for reducing side effects.
However, some specific structures in human body hinder drugs from reaching the lesions. For example, the blood-brain barrier (BBB) limits drugs to enter the lesion in the brain. Actually, less than 20% of drugs can penetrate through the BBB into the brain, and even some molecules are severely restricted to pass across the BBB. Therefore, there are still many difficulties in the treatment of brain diseases.
In light of this, the applicant is devoted to seek useful materials and methods as a possible drug delivery system to improve the drug targeting efficiency, and reduce the adverse drug reactions.